The invention relates generally to computer systems and networks, and deals more particularly with apparatus and processes for analyzing problems of a node computer with assistance from a central site.
In a prior art IBM AS/400 computer system, when a node computer in a network experiences a problem, the node computer invokes a problem analysis program to identify the problem and then sends an alert to a host computer. The alert includes an identification of the specific problem with the node computer. Then an operator at the central site can take action to correct the problem such as calling a service engineer or a person at the node site. While this system is effective in conveying information to the central site, the problem analysis program at the node is frequently updated to identify additional or different problems. As a result, it is necessary to frequently update the central site program to recognize the additional or different problems.
IBM's prior art system network architecture (SNA) supports the transmission of an alert from such a node to a central site, and then transmission of a request by an operator or application at the central site to the node for further information from the node.
IBM's prior art 4381 computer system includes a local processor console and a remote processor console, and a remote service facility which causes display screens generated by an application running on a local processor console to be displayed at both processor consoles. The remote facility also permits a remote operator to control the application running on a local processor console by keyboard input at the remote processor console. The local processor console ran a problem analysis program when a processor detected an error and stored a result which identified the problem and corrective action that could be taken by the operator. When the operator suspected a problem, the operator could invoke the problem analysis program to obtain the additional information.
A general object of the present invention is to provide a solution directed computer system and process for analyzing problems of a computer node with assistance from a central site.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a system, network and process which are flexible to accommodate program updates at the node which identify additional or different problems without requiring updates to a program running at the central site.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a computer network, system and process of the foregoing type which permit an operator at the central site to have full benefit of resources at the node to solve the problem.